1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel series of cephalosporin compounds having antibacterial activity and to intermediates useful for preparing them. To the best of our knowledges, the compounds of this invention disclosed herein are novel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past several decades various antibiotics have been investigated and used for the treatment of various infectious diseases of animals including men but since resistant bacteria appear in many cases, there are some infectious diseases which have not been treated by known antibiotics. Moreover, new antibiotics are constantly being sought in order to supplement and expand the physicians' armamentarium, particularly for the treatment of infections involving pathogens which have become resistant to the chemotherapeutic agents now in use.
Various cephalosporins have been known and a number of disclosures such as German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,356,388 disclose a variety of cephalosporins or heterocyclic acyl groups very broadly but none of them specify the compounds of this invention.